El amor, el amor
by Sakhory
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles. Dexholders, Líderes de gimnasio, Miembros del Alto Mando, Campeones, Ases del Frente, Entrenadores... Cualquiera puede enamorarse en cualquier momento.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Esto es un conjunto de drabbles de Pokémon. Están basados en los videojuegos y el manga. Ninguno está inspirado en el anime. Verán muchas parejas inusuales y otras que no lo son tanto. También hay toques de humor en casi todos. Y la mayoría también cuenta con un final abierto.

Eso sí, los drabbles no están relacionados entre sí, son historias independientes una de otra. Aunque se repiten personajes (pero no parejas).

Coloqué rating T porque en algunos hay escenas "no aptas" (Aunque ninguno llega a ser lemon) o palabras "salidas de lugar". Aún así, hay drabbles más inocentes que Bob Esponja. También hay algunas parejas Yaoi, mis queridos lectores.

Así que siéntanse libres de empezar a leer el primer, el último, o el que quieran. Sin nada más que decir, que tengan una buena y agradable lectura.

Se despide, Sakhory.


	2. Bufanda

_Título:_ Bufandas

_Pareja:_ Red y Yellow, personajes del manga Pokéspe.

**S**entada en un árbol del bosque verde, con Chuchu a su lado y armada con un par de agujas de tejer, Yellow terminaba de tejer una larga bufanda para su tío, ya que se acercaba el cumpleaños de éste.

Casualmente, Red, Dex Holder y campeón de Kanto, pasó por ahí. Al ver la cara conocida de la rubia, se acercó a saludarla, junto con su fiel amigo Pika. Yellow los vio acercarse de lejos y quedó completamente ruborizada. A ella le gustaba Red. Mucho. Muchísimo. Pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Red era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta, pero todo el mundo sabía que Yellow sentía _algo_ por el joven luchador.

Red se sentó al lado de Yellow. Pika y Chuchu comenzaron a jugar juntos. Yellow quería seguir tejiendo la bufanda, pero tener a Red a su lado la entorpecía en su tarea, y las agujas se le resbalaban.

"Tranquila" pensó ella.

A Red le pareció adorable. Aunque el disimulaba más, algunos sabían de los sentimientos del campeón hacia la chica del Bosque Verde.

Así que, Red le alcanzó las agujas a su amiga. Luego, reparó en la bufanda.

-¿Para quiénes?-preguntó él, curioso.

-Para mi… tío-dijo Yellow tímidamente –es su cumpleaños-tartamudeó.

-Dile feliz cumpleaños de mi parte –le dijo Red- Es una bufanda muy bonita- él suspiró-a mí e encantaría una.

-Puedo hacerte una-sugirió ella algo nerviosa. Red la miró-¡Sólo si quieres claro!-se apresuró a añadir la rubia. Para ocultar su sonrojo, dejó caer una cortina de cabello entre ellos.

-Por supuesto que quiero-le dijo Red sonriendo. El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta pensó en un color. Observó a su amiga-Me gustaría que fuera amarilla.

-¿No crees que es muy… llamativo?-preguntó ella extrañada por la elección.

-No -contestó él- es el color de Pika. Además…-ambos se miraron a los ojos-si vamos juntos, combinaría con tu hermoso cabello.

Oh dios. Él le había dicho a ella que tenía el cabello hermoso. Yellow creyó que explotaría de emoción.


	3. Ridículo

_Título:_ Ridículo

_Pareja:_ Silver y Lyra. Rival y Protagonista femenina de los juegos HeartGold y SoulSilver.

Había una vez un chico serio y pelirrojo llamado Silver. Ese chico se sentía bastante… ridículo.

_Ridículo_ porque tenía su rebelde pelo aplastado con gel. Desgraciadamente, tenía que llevar el pelo prolijo esa noche.

_Ridículo_ por usar camisa y pantalón de vestir. Él nunca se viste así.

_Ridículo_ porque cargaba con un par de rosas rojas. Bueno, al menos combinaban con su cabello.

_Ridículo_ por la cantidad de dinero que iba a gastar en algo tan insignificante como una cita.

_Ridículo_ por estar con una madre hiperactiva haciéndole preguntas mientras la hija de ella se preparaba par ala cita.

_Ridículo_ por… ah, ¡Por fin Lyra salió de su habitación! Y aunque la culpaba de todo lo que pasaba, tenía que admitir que se veía muy linda… aunque no se comparaba a cuando se puso el uniforme del Team Rocket… eso le hizo tener fantasías durante días.

-¡Adiós mamá!-se despidió ella.

-¡Adiós! ¡Cuídala Silver!-dijo la madre, despidiéndolos con la mano.

Ambos caminaros por la ruta que llevaba a Ciudad Cerezo en silencio. Lyra miraba las rosas que Silver le regaló, y cada tanto a Silver. Silver miraba el cielo estrellado, y cada tanto a Lyra. Ellos antes se odiaban, ¿Cómo habían terminado en esa situación?

Llegaron a la ciudad. Cenaron en un restaurante muy bonito. Hablaron tranquilamente, y el pobre Silver pagó la cuenta. Bueno, él invitaba.

Entonces llegó el momento más ridículamente esperado por Silver. Silver le propuso a la chica salir a caminar por la playa. _Romántico_. Lyra se sorprendió ante eso, pero aceptó con gusto.

Mientras los dos caminaban, sin hablar, escuchando las olas romper contra la arena, Silver decidió tomarle la mano. Lyra se pegó más a él. Más tarde, Silver le soltó la mano y le rodeó los hombros. La acercó más a él y no avanzaron más. Se sentaron sobre la arena y Lyra se acurrucó en el pecho de Silver.

-Te queda bien esa camisa-comentó ella, para romper el silencio.

-No creas que volveré a usarla-dijo él, algo sonrojado por el cumplido. Lyra rió.

-Te quiero mucho. Eres muy importante para mí, ¿lo sabes Silver?- susurró ella.

Por supuesto que Silver lo sabía.

-Eres la única por la que haría estas cosas tan ridículas-dijo el chico, y luego agachó la cabeza para besar a la castaña en los labios.


	4. Tormenta

_Título:_ Tormenta

_Pareja:_ Red y Lyra, ambo personajes del videojuego. Está basado en HG y SS. Red es el campeón de Kanto y Lyra la de Jhoto.

La batalla estaba a punto de terminar. Sólo quedaban en pie el Pikachu de Red y el Feraligart de Lyra, Desde que la chica lo venció por primera vez, Red no volvió rápidamente a Pueblo Paleta. Se quedó un tiempo en el Monte Plateado, entrenando y meditando acerca de su vida. Se sentía raro para él perder. Lyra, después de su primera batalla, se marchó, pero volvió al poco tiempo. Ahora, bajo las nubes que amenazaban con dejar caer un diluvio de agua, ambos entrenadores mantenían su segunda batalla. Pero la batalla no duró mucho más. Fueron pequeñas gotas, y luego llovía tanto que apenas podían distinguir sus Pokémon. Ambos devolvieron a sus amigos a sus respectivas Pokéballs.

Red buscó a Lyra con la mirada. La chica estaba algo perdida, la lluvia no la dejaba ver, y no conocía el monte Plateado demasiado. Pero Red sí. El campeón de Kanto se aproximó a ella. Lyra sintió la mano de Red contra la suya. El chico la guió por la zona rocosa hacia una cueva bastante cerrada. Estaban los dos empapados y la lluvia era cada vez peor.

El Flareon de Lyra encendió una pequeña fogata. Ambos entrenadores miraban el fuego en silencio. Las palabras sobraban. Red miró profundamente a Lyra. A pesar de ser muy callado, Red tenía sentimientos. Pero era un chico tan misterioso, que a veces ni siquiera él sabía exactamente que le sucedía. Sólo hacía lo que su corazón le decía. Pero en ese momento él estaba confundido. Red se sentía extraño. _Lyra_ lo hacía sentir extraño. La castaña sintió la profunda mirada de Red y dirigió sus ojos castaños a los ojos rojos como rubíes de Red.

Él olvidó sus dudas, sólo actuó. En ese momento no necesitaba explicarse que rayos le pasaba. Los ojos de Lyra seguían clavados en los suyos, al mismo tiempo que él se sentaba a su lado. Red puso una mano en la nuca de Lyra y con la otra le sujetó la cintura. El maestro Pokémon aproximó su rostro al de Lyra. Deseaba besarla, pero también le encantaba la sensación de sus labios rozándose levemente y sus respiraciones chocando. Como ella no opuso resistencia alguna, Red unió sus labios con los de ella. La castaña entreabrió un poco la boca. Red bajó la mano que estaba en la nuca hacia una de sus caderas, y también abrió un poco la boca. La lengua de Lyra avanzó más, y Red sin resistirlo, se apretó más contra ella, recostándola en el suelo. Lyra acariciaba el cabello de Red mientras sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas. Aunque el fuego se había apagado, ellos ni se inmutaron. No estaban pasando frío. Se separaron levemente, mirándose de vuelta.

Red acarició la mejilla de Lyra. Ninguno dijo nada. Ambos sabían que las palabras sobraban.


	5. Misión Imposible

_Título:_ Misión imposible

_Pareja:_ Green y Lyra. Basado en HG y SS, Green es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Green le regaló a Lyra una sonrisa de esas que dicen "no vas a poder con eso". El joven líder de gimnasio le propuso a la chica el desafió de ir tras su amigo Red al Monte Plateado. Como si una chica desconocida podría llamar la atención de su amigo. Es decir, ya sabía que ella era la indiscutible ganadora del Alto Mando de Jhoto, pero ni él, ni el Profesor Oak, nadie pudo vencer a Red o persuadirlo para que volviera a Pueblo paleta. Aún así, Green tenía la sensación de que Lyra podría lograrlo.

Pero cuando la vio partir de su gimnasio en busca del campeón de Kanto, sintió una punzada de celos. Le hubiera gustado que la castaña se quedara con él, no que se fuera en una peligrosa aventura en busca de su eterno rival.

…

¿QUÉ? Green no lo hubiera creído. Pero cuando Red (El auténtico Red) se apareció en su gimnasio, con Lyra detrás de él, diciendo que Lyra lo venció, Green tuvo que convencerse de que era verdad.

Su amigo Red volvió a Pueblo aleta. Lyra volvería a Jhoto, a completar su Pokédex, seguramente. Tal vez, esa sería la última vez que vería a Lyra.

-Cumplí tu reto-dijo la entrenadora, sacando a Green de su "despedida interna".

-¿Te aplaudo?- le respondió con sarcasmo Green. Aunque el tiempo que Lyra estuvo afuera le sirvió para pensar lo que sentía por ella, no lo admitiría.

-Bueno, me enviaste a una especie de misión imposible, me merezco un premio-reclamó ella.

-No tengo nada que tu no tengas-se excusó Green. En ese momento, el ex campeón de Kanto tuvo una idea. –Pero pensándolo mejor… sí tengo.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó ella, curiosa.

-Cierra los ojos Lyra.

La chica obedeció. Esperó con impaciencia. Creyó que Green había salido corriendo y la había dejado plantado, cuando sintió que él se aproximaba a ella. Se puso nerviosa.

Entonces Green la besó. Estupefacta, Lyra intentó responder, pero el beso se terminó demasiado pronto.

-Lindo premio- fue lo único que dijo ella. Green esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

Unos instantes después, Green sintió los labios de Lyra de vuelta contra los suyos.


	6. Amnesia

_Título:_ Amnesia

_Pareja:_ Ruby y Sapphire. Manga Pokéspe, después de la saga Emerald.

Todo tiene un límite. La paciencia de Sapphire, por ejemplo. No estaba dispuesta a seguir aguantando la "amnesia" de Ruby. Y planeaba sacar a relucir el tema (nuevamente). Ruby no se haría el desentendido si ella iba directo al grano. El problema era que requería una inmensa cantidad de valor para decirle al coordinador lo que ella sentía por él. Ya había sido difícil decirlo una vez, ¿hacerlo dos veces? Bien, lo haría, pero sería la última vez. Y se encargaría que el niño bonito no lo olvidara.

Tomó a Pilo y voló a Ciudad Petalia. Era probable que Ruby estuviera en algún concurso, pero no podía descartar así como así la posibilidad de que se encontrara en su dulce hogar.

¡Bingo! Ruby estaba en su casa, peinando a Coco y Nana.

-¡Ruby!- gritó Sapphire, sobresaltando a los Pokémon –Tenemos que hablar.

Ruby se quedó paralizado. No esperaba que ese momento llegara. Creyó que Sapphire no insistiría después de lo de su "amnesia". El disimuló muy bien todo.

Se imaginó a su padre diciendo "Enfréntalo, sé un hombre", y la voz imaginaria hizo que sacara valor. Sacando pecho, Ruby fue afuera con Sapphire. Con suerte, tal vez Sapphire quisiera decirle cualquier otra cosa, algo que no tuviera nada que ver con lo que se confesaron en la batalla de Kyogre y Groudon…

-¿Qué recuerdas _realmente_ de lo que te dije antes de la batalla?-preguntó ella de pronto.

"Mierda" pensó Ruby.

-Eh…-improvisó él –no lo sé exactamente…

-¡Mentiroso!-gritó ella y le dio una cachetada, algo suave. Suave para Sapphire, claro.

-¡Auch! Eso dolió –dijo Ruby, sobándose la mejilla. Recordó la voz de su padre en su cabeza. Enfrentarlo. Entonces suspiró y habló, cerrando los ojos. –Todo.

-¿Todo?-inquirió ella.

-Todo-repitió él, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Incluso lo que… te confesé?-Ruby asintió -¿Y?

-¿"Y" qué? –preguntó él.

-Qué pasará entre nosotros?-preguntó sapphire sonrojada.

Ruby se encogió de hombros. Sapphire comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Ruby se dio media vuelta para irse…

-¡No me dejes plantada así! –rezongó la chica, y siguió al coordinador para que le de una buena respuesta. Mejor que Ruby comience a pensar el algo que decirle… y como ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos a causa del golpe de Sapphire.


	7. Breve despedida

_Título:_ Breve despedida.

_Pareja: _Bruno (Brendan) y Aura (May), Basado en Pokémon Esmeralda, Aura como el personaje principal y Bruno como el Rival.

¡Por Rayquaza! Era imposible que esa chica que le había ganado tantas veces a él, el brillante hijo del profesor Birch, lo atrajera tanto. Bruno suspiró. Ella era la hija de Norman, el indiscutible líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia. Y aura también le ganó a Norman. A todos los líderes de gimnasio. Al Alto Mando. Al campeón Wallace. Y a Steven Stone, claro.

Ahora, Bruno estaba despidiéndose de ella, la chica que se dirigía a su nuevo desafío: El Frente Batalla. Era una lástima que no lo hallan invitado a él: Podría haber pasado más tiempo con ella. Aunque todo el tiempo que pasara lo único que haría sería ignorarla. Se le hacía difícil hablarle. Desde que la vio por primera vez en su habitación en Villa Raíz le empezó a gustar. Bueno, el supo que había _algo_.

Ahora allí, en el laboratorio de su padre, a punto de despedirse, ¿Cómo decirle algo, una indirecta, para que ella fuera conciente de los sentimientos de él? Sólo puso decirle un "Cuídate mucho". Aura parecía un poco decepcionada, pero no esperaba nada más por parte de Bruno. El chico siempre fue algo seco con ella, aunque Aura se atrevía a decir que él le tenía un poco de cariño. Ella también le tenía cariño. A pesar de todo, encontrarse con él a lo largo de su viaje por Hoenn era agradable, la tranquilizaba.

Bruno no parecía querer decirle nada más, así que Aura fue a su casa a revisar su PC y ver qué objetos llevar. A la velocidad de la luz, Bruno tomó papel y lápiz y escribió una pequeña nota. Lo dejó en la ventana de la habitación de su vecina.

Antes de ir a despedirse de su madre, Aura notó un papel en la ventana que no tendría que estar allí. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Más tarde, en el ferry, lo leyó. Era breve.

"_Me encantaría estar allí contigo. Te extrañaré, Auri."_

No tenía firma. Pero Aura reconoció la letra apresurada de Bruno. Aunque dudó que fuera de él, ya que _Auri_ jamás figuró en le vocabulario del chico.


	8. Sólo mejores amigos

_Título:_ Sólo mejores amigos.

_Pareja: _Diamond y Pearl. Basado en el manga Pokespe.

¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que lo amas?

¿Cómo explicarle que sueñas con él todas las noches, siempre diferente, pero siempre con él?

¿Cómo hacerle entender que él es lo más importante para ti en el mundo?

¿Cómo confesar todo lo anterior sin asustarlo?

Si tan sólo los dos no fueran hombres… tal vez la perspectiva no lo aterraría tanto.

Diamond es del mismo sexo con él.

Diamond se siente atraído por la increíble Señorita Berlitz.

Diamond NO está enamorado de Pearl.

No lo estará nunca.

El rubio quería partirse la cabeza contra la pared. Eso le dolería menos que un rechazo de parte de su amigo.

¿Debía hablar? ¿Debía callar? Definitivo, debía cerrar esa bocota suya.

Decir eso sería tan terrible como aquella vez que Diamond se reveló y le dijo "Tú no eres mi jefe". No es que Dia se equivocara, sólo que a Pearl le dolió mucho el tono frío que empleó. Pasar por eso de nuevo no le gustaría para nada.

No debía decirle nada a Dia, aunque se muriera de ganas de hablar del tema. Eso sería como tirar todos sus años de amistad por el retrete.

El teléfono de Pearl sonó. Era Diamond.

-Hola Dia, es decir, Diamond-saludó el rubio.

-¿Quieres venir a casa a jugar videojuegos?-preguntó el de cabello oscuro, risueño.

-Claro-dijo Pearl nervioso.

-Espera. Hoy mi madre saldrá… ¡así que tendremos toda la casa para nosotros solo! ¡Ven a dormir!-dijo Diamond, sin saber cómo sonó esa frase para el rubio.

"Hijo de…" pensó Pearl. El cielo quería tentarlo.

-Por supuesto Diamond-respondió Pearl forzando una sonrisa, como si el de cabello oscuro pudiera verlo –estaré allí a las ocho- y colgó, sin dejar a Dia despedirse.

-Aquí vamos, dulce noche de tortuosas tentaciones. Suspiró Pearl. Luego se sorprendió por el lenguaje que usó. Recordó todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar como dex holder, que parecían más peligrosas que pasar una noche a solas con su inocente amor.

-Sobreviviré.

Eso pensaba él.


	9. Olor a Jazmines

_Título:_ Olor a Jazmines.

_Pareja:_ Lyra y Morty.

Lyra estaba ansiosa. Con Croconaw a sus espaldas, acababan de entrar a la Torre quemada. Le informaron que el líder de gimnasio estaba allí, y ella planeaba retarlo. De lejos, vio una silueta, y se aproximó a ver.

Definitivamente, se trataba del tipo más guapo que vio en su vida.

Rubio, de expresión relajada, ojos oscuros y vestido de violeta (Lo que le daba cierto aire de misterio), Lyra no pudo evitar acercarse más. Era irresistible. El chico oyó sus pasos, y se volvió. Lyra se quedó dura. Era mucho más lindo de cerca. Y olía a Jazmines. Al rubio le llamó la atención Lyra. Castaña, de ojos color miel, esbelta y con expresión inquieta. Pero le preocupó porque estaba en ese lugar tan escalofriante.

Croconaw le dio unos golpecitos a su entrenadora para que le hable al extraño. El Pokémon presentía que no era un mal tipo.

-Eh… yo…-balbuceó Lyra- bueno… busco al líder de gimnasio… me dijeron que… bueno…-Lyra se puso nerviosa la hablar. Aún más cuando el chico esbozó una hermosa sonrisa al pronuncia la palabra "Gimnasio".

-Mi nombre es Morty-se presentó él- y yo soy la persona que buscas.

Lyra lo miró sorprendida. Si la belleza de Morty la seguía distrayendo, no se concentraría en la batalla de gimnasio.

Terminó ganando. Al terminar la batalla, Morty le entregó la medalla, rozando levemente su mano. Lyra sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Pero Morty se despidió con su hermosa sonrisa. A Lyra le hubiese gustado quedarse más tiempo en Ciudad Iris, en el gimnasio, con Morty. Pero sólo tenía cuatro medallas. Debía conseguir las ocho, y ganar la liga Pokémon. Cumpliría su sueño. Por más que Morty sea tan… irresistible, ella quería seguir su sueño.

…

El tiempo pasó, y Lyra venció al Alto Mando. Antes de irse a Kanto, la entrenadora fue a Ciudad Iris. Pero no vio a Morty por ningún lado. Se sentó a las afueras de la ciudad a descansar, pensando dónde estaría Morty.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba. "Espero que no sea Silver queriendo pelear" pensó ella.

Y entonces, se quedó dura. Tal como unos meses atrás, en la Torre quemada.

Dura al reconocer el rubio que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ella.

Era Morty. Y seguía oliendo a jazmines.

Él sabía que ella logró vencer a Lance. Y le habría gustado felicitarla y darle un regalo, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Ahora, la tenía enfrente. Morty se aproximó hacia ella, arrancó un Jazmín de una planta que había cerca y se lo entregó.

-Felicidades por tu victoria -le dijo. Lyra se ruborizó.

-Es lindo-dijo ella, refiriéndose a la flor.

-Tú lo eres más-susurró Morty espontáneamente.

Lyra no creyó que hubiera alguna persona más ruborizada que ella en esos momentos.


	10. Tu sueño

_Título:_ Tu sueño

_Pareja:_ Eusine y Crystal. Basado en Pokémon Cristal.

Al principio, Crystal le había parecido poca cosa. En la torre quemada, era sólo una niña ansiosa por vivir aventuras, que no sabía exactamente dónde se metía. Aún así, ella había despertado cierto interés el él.

No fue hasta que ella lo venció a las afueras de Ciudad Orquídea, que Eusine comenzó a interesarse en ella casi tanto como en Suicune.

Y cuando Morty le dijo que ella logró capturar a Suicune… ahí Eusine hirvió de envidia.

Su interesante rival lo había superado. Esa bella chica había capturado lo que él tanto tiempo había buscado.

Le costó aceptarlo, pero luego lo asimiló. Extrañaría recorrer la región persiguiendo al legendario Pokémon…

-Bueno, si le sigues la pista a Crystal-le comentó Morty un día-llegarás a Suicune.

Tenía razón. Aunque le costó, por fin dio con Crystal. La encontró en el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Azalea.

Crystal lo reconoció y lo saludó de lejos. Eusine se acercó confiado, pero en unos instantes no supo que hacer. Es que no supo si la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí era por su obsesión por el Pokémon de tipo agua… o por su entrenadora.

-¿Quieres ver a Suicune, no?-preguntó ella, sacándolo de su dilema. Parecía triste al decir eso.

No bastó mucho para que Eusine supiera a quién quería ver realmente.

-Eso puede esperar-dijo él, y Crystal lo miró incrédula ante esa respuesta. Iba a decir algo, pero Eusine dijo otra cosa –Estoy aquí por ti.

Crystal se ruborizó notoriamente. Ella no creía que el guapo y egocéntrico Eusine quisiera verla a ella, teniendo en cuenta que tenía a Suicune a menos de un metro de distancia. Con sólo estirar su mano, el chico podría alcanzar a Suicune, su sueño por años.

-No -dijo Crystal sin creerlo- ¡No puedo creer que hallas venido por mí y no por el Pokémon que llevas años persiguiendo!

Eusine se tomó unos minutos para responderle. Mirándola profundamente, le dijo:

-Ahora mi sueño eres tú.


	11. Cuidado con los Fantasmas

_Título:_ Cuidado con los fantasmas

_Pareja:_ Roark y Gardenia.

La líder del gimnasio Vetusta paseaba por el bosque buscando bayas, junto con su inseparable amiga, Roserade.

Estaba en el medio del bosque, cuando una piedrita aterrizó en su cabello. Antes de voltear enojada escuchó una risa masculina detrás de ella. Reconoció esa risa. Se dio media vuelta y saludó a Roark, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita. Se alegró de ver a alguien conocido. Ambos se llevaban bastante bien, se podría decir que eran buenos amigos.

-Me asustaste, tonto-dijo Gardenia, simulando estar enojada.

-Si eso te asustó, no quiero ni saber los fantasmas…

-¿Fantasmas?-preguntó Gardenia inquieta. No le gustaban los Pokémon de ese tipo.

Roark hizo un "uuu" imitando un sonido fantasmal.

-Tú tranquila. Si yo estoy aquí, esos fantasmas ni se acercan.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa, Roark-Ambos rieron.

Aunque, por parte de Gardenia, era verdad que se sentía segura con el joden de cabello castaño.

Roark acompañó a Gardenia el resto del camino.

Al anochecer, un Shuppet apareció detrás de Gardenia. Al sentir la presencia, ella se dio media vuelta. El Pokémon dio un grito y la chica se sobresaltó. Su acompañante le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

Al llegar al gimnasio de Ciudad Vetusta, se despidieron.

-Cuidado con los fantasmas-le advirtió Roark, medio en serio, medio bromeando.

Gardenia se despidió de él con unas carcajadas.

Más tarde esa noche, Gardenia se puso su camisón, corto y de un verde bastante chillón, y se acostó en su cama a dormir.

Unos instantes después de cerrar los ojos, escuchó unos golpes en la ventana. Se incorporó sobresaltada y vio una sombra en la ventana. Una mano arañó el vidrio, haciendo así un sonido desagradable.

Estaba realmente asustada. Tanteó sus Pokéballs, y entonces escuchó la misma carcajada del bosque Vetusta. Era Roark, que abrió la ventana y entró a la habitación.

-Deberías haber visto tu cara-dijo él, y siguió riendo. Ella le dio un golpe, cariñosamente, y luego se percató que estaba en su camisón al ver la cara de Roark, algo sonrojado y a punto de estallar nuevamente en risas.

-Ni se te ocurra reírte…-lo amenazó ella.

-Oblígame-la desafió él.

Impulsivamente, Gardenia lo besó. Y si había un fantasma merodeando afuera, no importaba. Ella estaba con Roark. Estaría bien.


	12. Dragones

_Título:_ Dragones

_Pareja:_ Lance y Lyra

Lance no podía evitar comparar a Lyra con un dragón. Ella era fuerte, poderosa, y feroz si la situación (O batalla) lo requería. Él pasó toda su vida entrenando con Pokémon de tipo dragón (o que se comportaban como uno). Él comprendía a los Pokémon de tipo dragón y sabía como tratarlos.

Pero por más que Lyra sea similar a uno en su forma de actuar, él jamás sabría que hacer cuando ella estaba cerca. Tal vez, porque a pesar de sus similitudes con un dragón, ella era humana. Y para colmo, del sexo opuesto.

Eso lo hacía difícil para él. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres, sólo con su prima Claire, o sus colegas del Alto Mando.

Pero ella era diferente. Siempre que Lyra, con su Feraligart detrás de ella, se aparecía por la Liga Pokémon de Jhoto, le temblaban las rodillas. Y cada vez que la chica derrotaba a alguno de los miembros de la Elite 4, Lance se ponía inquieto. Quería verla, pero no quería que comenzara la batalla. Le daban ganas de atravesar el campo de batalla y tomarla en sus brazos.

Pero él era el campeón.

Se sentía mal, el único contacto que tenía con ella era luchar, felicitarla y acompañarla al Hall de Fama. Irritante. Le gustaría salir volando con su Dragonita y seguirla allá donde ella vaya.

Luego de innumerables batallas, se hartó. Luego que el Dragonita de Lance cayera derrotado por un Rayo Hielo de Feraligart, Lance decidió que había que ponerle un fin a esa rutina.

Lyra se dirigía al Hall de Fama (Como siempre) y Lance, armándose de valor, le tomó la mano.

Lyra estaba algo sonrojada. Lance le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Y ese sentimiento fue creciendo más. Lance, muy, muy nervioso la llevó hacia el Hall de Fama, sin soltarle la mano.

"No te hagas ilusiones" pensó Lyra "Tal vez sólo es una manera de felicitarte por haberle ganado…".

Después de registrar la batalla, el entrenador de tipo dragón, todavía sin soltar la mano de su acompañante, la llevó hacia fuera. Lyra lo siguió. No importaba a dónde la llevara, ella seguiría a Lance a donde fuera.

En el edificio de la Liga Pokémon se escuchaban las carcajadas de Will, Koga, Bruno y Karen, divertidos por su "Pareja favorita".


	13. Discusiones

_Título:_ Discusiones.

_Pareja:_ Sydney y Phoebe.

Sydney y Phoebe siempre discutían. Desde lo más interesante hasta lo más estúpido. Sus compañeros del Alto Mando de Hoenn ya estaban más que acostumbrados a eso.

Pero era la forma en la que se divertían. Esas discusiones siempre traían consecuencias. Una discusión acerca de "Qué tipo de Pokémon es mejor" hizo que Sydney invitara a Phoebe a cenar a Ciudad Portual. Otra de "Qué color de paredes poner en los pasillos" terminó con ambos borrachos, Phoebe cantando un rap y Sydney haciendo una extraña danza hawaiana.

La discusión de este día, empezó por el Aire Acondicionado.

-Hace calor-dijo Sydney-Hay que encenderlo.

-Si lo enciendes, ¡con esta ropa me dará frío!

-Tú te lo mereces, por vestirte como su fueras a la playa.

-En el Monte Pírico me vestía así, ¡Y no me daba frío!

-¡En el Monte Pírico no hace frío!

-¡Exacto!

-¡Lo siento, pero aquí hace calor, y encenderé el aire!

-Mejor enciende el ventilador-sugirió Phoebe.

-Steven se lo llevó, dice que ocupaba mucho espacio.

-Pues usa… ¡un abanico!

-¡Es de princesita! ¡Además no tengo!

-Pídele a Nívea

-¡No me lo prestaría ni en un millón de años!

-Haz uno de papel

-¡Por Groudon y Kyogre, es más fácil encender el aire!

-¡Entonces enciéndelo!

-¡Bien!-dijo él

-¡Bien!-zanjó Phoebe.

Ambos hicieron un minuto de silencio, en el cual Sydney encendió el aire. El silencio no duró mucho, ya que Phoebe abrió la boca

-¡Hace frío!-se quejó ella.

-Tú dijiste que podía encenderlo.

-Cambié de opinión.

-Eres tan bipolar.

-¿Sólo porqué cambié de opinión una vez?

-¡Por cambiar de opinión siempre!-dijo Sydney

-¡No te quejabas de eso cuando nos besamos la otra noche!

-No me quejo de que las chicas sean bipolares mientras las beso, tonta.

-Eres un…-comenzó a decir Phoebe enojada.

-Así me quieres-le dijo Sydney, dando por terminada la discusión, ante un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su "amiga".


	14. Estoy aburrido

_Título:_ Estoy aburrido.

_Pareja:_ Lucian y Aaron. YAHOI.

Aaron estaba aburrido. Ya había luchado con entrenadores. Ya había entrenado a sus Pokémon. Ya había molestado a Flint. Ya había comido las galletas que cocinó Berta. Cintya no aparecería por la liga ese día, ella estaba en Teselia.

"Bueno" pensó Aaron "Todavía queda Lucian". Su querido Lucian. No sabía si eran pareja o qué, pero tenían algo especial. "Que cursi" pensó el joven al ver lo que opinaba de su compañero.

En efecto, el entrenador de tipo Psíquico estaba en un sillón de la sala leyendo un libro de quién sabe qué. El pequeño se acercó sigilosamente.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó de pronto Aaron, sobresaltando a Lucian.

-Un libro-dijo el mayor. Como si no fuera obvio…

-¿Porqué?-Lucian quedó descolocado por la pregunta de Aaron.

-Porque me gusta.

-¿Y por qué te gusta?-siguió preguntando Aaron.

-Es agradable.

Aaron miró el libro de reojo. No parecía agradable, más bien parecía aburrido, con su tapa gris y gastada.

-Estoy aburrido-dijo aaron, como si Lucian tuviera la culpa.

El mayor cerró el libro y suspiró. Miró al adolescente a través de sus lentes azules. Aaron no apartó sus ojos verdes de los de Lucian. Él joven entrenador de Pokémon tipo bicho no sabía si los ojos del otro eran Lila, Azules o… el color que sea. Los lentes con cristales azules engañaban su vista.

-No tengo una solución para eso-le dijo Lucian, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Aaron iba a decir algo, pero fue calado por los gritos de Flint, que pasaba por ahí cerca. Al parecer el del Afro se estaba quejando de que Aaron lo había molestado demasiado ese día.

Lucian miró a Aaron con el ceño fruncido. Aaron esbozó una sonrisa adorable de "Yo no hice nada".

-Te dije que estaba aburrido-se excusó Aaron, y tímidamente se sentó más cerca de Lucian en el sillón. –No me vas a dar un sermón, ¿o sí?-cuestionó el más joven.

Lucian suspiró. Pasó una mano por el cabello verde de su acompañante y le besó la mejilla.

-con esa sonrisa de ángel no podría. Aunque no es justo que siempre te salgas con la tuya- le dijo el mayor. Aaron se recostó sobre Lucian. Éste último tomó su libro y siguió leyendo.

Aaron seguía aburrido, pero al menos estaba con Lucian.


	15. Cállate y disfruta

_Título:_ Cállate y disfruta.

_Pareja:_ Volkner y Flint. YAHOI.

A volkner le gustaba pasar tiempo en la Torre Maria. A Flint le gustaba pasar tiempo con volkner. Por eso, los dos siempre se encontraban en lo alto de esa torre, pasando el tiempo. Juntos, como amigos.

Sí, "amigos".

-Volkner-comenzó a decir Flint. Volkner apenas miró a su amigo. –En serio, estás hecho un emo depresivo, hombre –Volkner ni se inmutó por las palabras de Flint. El pelirrojo suspiró -¿Qué te parece salir a conocer algunas chicas y tal vez…-

-No-lo cortó volkner –No me gustan las mujeres.

Flint se preocupó. ¿Su amigo entonces "pateaba para el otro lado"? No se atrevía a preguntar. Tal vez su amigo simplemente no quería conocer gente… Pero las dudas mataban al entrenador del Alto Mando.

-Entonces… ¿te gustan… bueno… como decirlo sin hacerlo sonar como un insulto… eres… homosexual?

La respuesta de Volkner fue extraña.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, Flint -El rubio esbozó una sonrisa un tanto extraña- pero sí, tal vez tenga… otros gustos comparado con el resto de los hombres.

Flint apenas daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Volkner admitiendo que le gustan los hombres? No podía ser. Pero por otro lado… eso hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Flint había desarrollado… profundos sentimientos por Volkner. Pero que el líder de gimnasio admitiera sus gustos, no era sinónimo de que correspondiera a los sentimientos de Flint. Además, al pelirrojo le daba un poco de miedo la sonrisa extraña que tenía el rubio en su cara.

De pronto, Volkner estaba de pie y frente a Flint.

-¿Volkner, qué rayos…?-balbuceó Flint al mismo tiempo que el rubio lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-No te hagas el despistado. Ambos sabemos que eres pésimo ocultando tus sentimientos.

-¿Qué dices Volkner?-Flint estaba alarmado y ruborizado.

-Cállate y disfruta

-¿Disfrutar qué? –la pregunta de Flint no tardó en ser respondida. Pero no con palabras.

Volkner juntó sus labios con los de Flint para darle un cálido y sorpresivo beso. Muy sorpresivo. Flint casi se cayó sentado al sentirlo. Volkner, sin echarse atrás, se apretó más contra su amigo y profundizó el beso. El pelirrojo, dejándose llevar, apoyó a Volkner contra la pared y comenzó a bajar hasta el cuello del rubio. Volkner tiró del pelo de Flint bastante complacido.

Si el rubio quería que Flint se callara y disfrutara, eso haría. Aunque el que tendría que callarse iba a ser Volkner, si seguía gimiendo así.


	16. Indirecto

_Título:_ Indirecto

_Pareja:_ Tucker y Greta.

-…Y es por eso que debemos esforzarnos para que el Frente Batalla tenga más visitas- dijo Scott, dando por finalizada la reunión.

Los Ases del frente Batalla de Hoenn se levantaron de sus asientos. Hacía dos horas que Scott estaba hablando acerca de la popularidad del complejo, y todos se habían aburrido de sobremanera.

Cada uno se dirigía a sus respectivos edificios, y sólo quedaban Greta y Tucker. El As de la Cúpula se estaba muriendo de sed. Si no tomaba algo ahora su hermoso cuerpo se deshidrataría. Pero aguantaría hasta llegar a la Cúpula.

Greta rodó los ojos. Tucker se preocupaba más por su físico que por cualquier otra cosa.

Aunque se lamentó que todavía no habían inaugurado el Frente Batalla, y no había tiendas o lugares para conseguir algo, ni siquiera un Centro Pokémon.

Su compañera ni se inmutó. Ella sacó distraídamente una botella de agua y se la llevó a los labios para tomar.

A Tucker se le caía la baba. Se moría de sed y ella tomaba agua, como si fuera lo más ordinario.

Greta notó que Tucker estaba embobado. Lo miró, y distraídamente se le resbaló una gotita de agua de la comisura de los labios.

Tucker maldijo a los cielos. Él en ese momento hubiera matado por una sola gota de agua. Bueno, una gota no, tal vez más que eso.

La rubia, adivinando lo que pasaba, le acercó la botella a su compañero.

-¿Quieres?-le preguntó. Tucker ni siquiera respondió, simplemente se llevó la botella a sus labios. Ah, dulce néctar de los dioses. Casi se acabó la botella entera.

-Gracias-dijo él, con mejor ánimo que antes.

Siguieron caminando por el "todavía no inaugurado" Frente de Batalla.

Después de unos pasos, a Tucker le cayó la ficha. Una vez leyó que si tomas de la misma botella o vaso que una persona, en una especie de "Beso indirecto". Se puso nervioso. Es como si hubiera besado a Greta.

La rubia también había pensado en eso, pero no le dio importancia. No creía en eso, a menos que las intenciones de esa persona sean románticas.

Tucker tomó a Greta de la mano. Ella se sobresaltó. Tucker parecía apenado.

-Perdón por…- comenzó Tucker, y luego balbuceó algo que Greta no entendió.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella

-_Perdónporbesarte._

-Más lento, Tucker, por favor-pidió ella, desconcertada.

-Que me perdones por… besarte.

Greta quedó atónita. Él no la había besado. Ellos sólo habían compartido la botella.

Unos instantes después se dio cuenta de lo que él quería decir.

Entonces no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que se oyó hasta en lo alto de la Torre.


	17. Perfecto

_Título:_ Perfecto

_Pareja: _Brandon y Lucy

Lucy era considerada por el 80% de la población, la más sexy de los ases del Frente Batalla. Tenía pretendientes por doquier. Pero ninguno era de su agrado.

Sólo una persona claro. La única persona que apenas parece percatarse de quién es.

Ella suspiró mientras se servía un poco de vino. Se sentó en un mullido sillón. Vio por la ventana la enorme Pirámide Batalla.

Él era perfecto para ella. Muy valiente, fuerte, atractivo, más "macho" que Tucker…

Bebió otro sorbo de vino, algo furiosa. ¿Porqué el prefería salir a explorar cuevas en lugar de darse cuenta que la mujer más sexy a la que pudiera aspirar en toda su vida, estaba muerta por él?

(…)

Brandon dejó escapar un suspiro de placer. Después de explorar kilómetros y kilómetros de antiguas ruinas subterráneas, llegar hasta el Frente Batalla y darse una ducha, merecía un descanso. Estaba a punto de apoyar el trasero en un sillón, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El As de la Pirámide Batalla maldijo internamente en cinco idiomas diferentes, y fue a abrir.

Oh bendito y santísimo Arceus. ¡Era Lucy!

-Hola Brandon-lo saludó animadamente.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, Lucy?-preguntó él, directamente. Lucy no se sorprendió para nada, sabía que él era una persona directa. Se hizo la distraída y omitió la pregunta de Brandon.

-Vine a invitarte a tomar algo. Debes estar taaaan cansado-dijo ella.

-Eso es lo que estaba a punto de hacer-dijo Brandon, tratando de sonar educado. Se dio cuenta que no lo había logrado. -¿Me acompañas?-preguntó él, convencido de que eso era suficiente.

Lucy asintió encantada. Brandon tomó una botella de vino, que parecía muy cara. La mujer se preguntó sí pasaría algo por tomar más vino, pero tal vez esa iba a ser una de las pocas oportunidades que estaría a solas con él.

-Salud-dijo él, sonriendo de lado. Ambos bebieron. –Ahora dime, Lucy –A ella le encantó como sonaba su nombre dicho por él. Brandon tenía una voz tan varonil… -¿Me dirás por qué viniste? –Ella estaba pensando que Brandon seguramente tendría unos músculos buenísimos, y se mordía el labio, tratando de resistir sus impulsos de echarse encima de Brandon. Se le caía la baba pensando en lo que podría hacerle allí, que sólo estaban ellos dos solos… Pero reaccionó y recordó su orgullo. No se echaría a los pies del Rey de la pirámide sólo porque era endemoniadamente sexy. Así que sólo pensó una excusa que no fuera "pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hombre perfecto".


	18. Me gustas

_Título:_ Me gustas.

_Pareja: _Ethan y Lyra. Basado en los juegos HG y SS. Lyra es el personaje principal, y Ethan el vecino, dueño de Marill.

Todo había marchado bien ese día para Lyra, la joven entrenadora de Pueblo Primavera. Estaba a punto de llegar a Ciudad Trigal, para ganar su tercera medalla, cuando escuchó a alguien que se acercaba a ella. "Espero que no sea Silver de nuevo" pensó con pesadez.

-¡Eh, Lyra!-la llamó alguien conocido. La entrenadora se dio media vuelta y sonrió al ver a Ethan, con su Marill detrás de él. Conversaron un poco, y repentinamente, Ethan se ruborizó.

-Eh… Lyra, yo debo decirte algo importante-la chica lo observó con atención, algo nerviosa. El chico tomó aire y lo soltó –Tú me gus…

-¡Ethan!-interrumpió un anciano -¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!

-¡Abuelo!-respondió Ethan. Aunque extrañaba mucho a su abuelo, se sentía irritado por la interrupción. Abuelo y nieto se saludaron animadamente. Luego de que el anciano conociera a Lyra, Ethan llevó a su amiga adentro del edificio (Una guardería Pokémon) para que conociera a su abuela.

Al entrar allí, la señora alzó la vista.

-¡Ethan! ¡Cómo has crecido! –La anciana sonrió y reparó en Lyra -¡Y veo que conseguiste novia!

Un incómodo silencio unido la sala. Lyra deseó haberse perdido en el Encinar. Nunca sintió tanta vergüenza. Ethan, en su fuero interno, pensó "Ya quisiera yo…". Pero sólo puso balbucearle torpemente a su abuela "¿Qué cosas dices?" y "Te dije qué es sólo una amiga".

Al final, la abuela de Ethan desistió y se despidió de ellos. Ambos estaban hechos unos tomates de lo ruborizados que estaban. Caminaron hasta la entrada de Ciudad Trigal.

-Bueno… -comenzó a decir Ethan -…adiós.

-Adiós-dijo Lyra decepcionada. Le hubiera gustado que su amigo terminara de decir lo que había estado a punto de confesar a la entrada de la guardería. Ella quería terminar de escucharlo. Ya sabía como terminaba esa frase, pero quería escuchar al chico decirla.

Pero Ethan no dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Cuando Lyra se encaminó a Ciudad Trigal, escuchó que Ethan la llamaba.

-¡Lyra!-gritó él -¡Tú me gustas! ¡Mucho!-Ethan salió corriendo después de su confesión, algo más tranquilo por haberse sacado ese peso de encima. Y escuchó a Lyra gritarle algo:

-¡Ya lo sabía! ¡Y para que sepas, tú también me gustas!

-¿Mucho?-preguntó él a los gritos.

-¡Muchísimo!-le dijo ella feliz.


	19. Te esperaré

_Título:_ Te esperaré.

_Pareja: _Leaf y Green. Basado en los juegos Rojo fuego y Verde Hoja. Green es el rival y Leaf el personaje femenino.

_**NOTA:**_ La personalidad de _Leaf_ no es la misma que _Blue _del _manga Pokémon special._

Leaf no puede evitar encogerse cuando Green se cruza en su camino. Su corazón también se encoge. Cuando escucha la suave voz de Green, siente miles de Butterfrees revolotear en su estómago. Las cuales se hacen trizas cuando la hermosa voz de Green le dirige palabras hirientes.

Green intimida. La trata como un insecto. Pero Leaf sabe que es su forma de ser. Una de las pocas formas de hacerse valer. Aunque le duela en el alma, porque nunca será cierto, no puede evitar imaginarse un mundo en el que Green la trata como una persona. Como una mujer. Como una compañera a la cual demostrarle cariño.

Ella creyó que después de ganarle en la Liga Pokémon, el intentaría tratarla mejor. Pero se equivocaba. Green sólo la vía como "La persona que lo derrotó miles de veces". No parecía verla de otra forma, aunque al menos la respetaba.

"Tal vez" pensó Leaf "Tal vez algún día necesite a alguien". Y hasta ese día, Leaf esperaría a su rival.

Ese día no parecía llegar nunca más. Pero Leaf no se rendiría. Lo esperaría toda la vida.

(…)

Un día, pensaba ir a entrenar al Monte Ascuas. Le preguntó a Green si quería acompañarla.

-¿Me esperarás unas horas allí? Tardaré bastante en llegar-dijo él.

-Te esperaré toda la vida si hace falta-dijo ella. No le importaba que Green captara o no el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Green ya había pensado muchas cosas de ella en el pasado.

El arrogante chico iba a contestarle con un "¿Qué rayos estás diciendo, chiflada?" pero mantuvo la boca cerrada al ver a los ojos a Leaf. Hace poco se hacía propuesto ser menos hostil con las personas cercanas a él. Leaf, su rival, era una de ellas sin duda.

Él no era tonto. La ignoraba, pero no era tonto. Vio perfectamente la expresión de inmenso cariño con la que Leaf lo miraba. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo fuertes que eran los sentimientos de ella hacia él. Ella siempre estuvo allí, ayudándolo a convertirse en el gran entrenador que era ahora. Algo que el tenía hace siglos encerrado en su interior salió a la superficie. Un extraño pero agradable sentimiento hacia esa chica, que no era lástima.

Era cariño.

-Leaf-dijo él- no te haré esperar más.


End file.
